


'Twas the Night Before DiPmas

by Latromi, THISisGREAT



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Descent Into Perdition, DiP-verse, Gabriel Whump (Good Omens), Parody, Poetry, The Repossessed Discord Server, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latromi/pseuds/Latromi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THISisGREAT/pseuds/THISisGREAT
Summary: A holiday poem for everyone over in The Repossessed Discord Server and Descent Into Perdition fans.Based on A Visit from St. Nicholas by Clement Clarke Moore andDescent Into PerditionbyDreamsofSpike. If you aren't familiar with both of these works and/or aren't a member of the The Repossessed Discord server, you probably won't get most of this! Consider giving DiP a read and joining our Discord. More info and a link after the poem!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works, The Repossessed December 2020 Holiday Event





	'Twas the Night Before DiPmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descent Into Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887096) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> In the spirit of DiP and The Repossessed, the true meaning of DiPmas is sharing and collaborating! Many thanks to my co-author, [THISisGREAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THISisGREAT/pseuds/THISisGREAT) and to [DreamsofSpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofSpike) for looking this over and giving some suggestions!

'Twas the night before DiPmas, when all through Discord

All the members were sharing, 'twas truly a hoard!

There was such talk of works, all made with love,

They'd soon be revealed, so much whump of DiP's dove!

Gathered up behind screens, connected up by the net

Repossessed friends all swapped theories and bets!

Throughout every channel there was such a chatter,

We hopped thread to thread to see what was the matter.

Oh, canes! Oh, whips! Oh, knives that glint in the light!

Oh, penance! Oh, beatings! Oh, cuffs worn all night!

In the back of the bookshop! Chained to the brick wall!

Now draw away! Write away! Create away all!

Everyone conspired, excited and cheery 

Except for the archangel, who found himself weary

Of all of the possible pain they could choose 

They pondered how many wings he could lose 

A feast for dinner, filled with sweets and delight

They plotted together, and schemed into the night

Sharpen those pencils and ready the keys

We'll find all the ways to make DiP's dove beg, "Please!"

With a cheeky emote wink, teasing what was to come,

Creators gave satisfied smiles, a laugh or a hum.

They spoke not a word, but went straight to their work,

And created with much joy, then turned with a smirk,

They polished their docs, gave their betas a whistle,

Then away to the Archives to make it official.

I heard creators exclaim, as they brought new posts to light—

“Happy DiPmas to all, and to all a good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry DiPmas, friends! Thank you all so very much for being such lovely, supportive people! I greatly look forward to spending the new year with each and every one of you! 💝
> 
> [The Repossessed](https://discord.gg/WBJ6TmANXP) is a dark Good Omens works server. We are 18+ only and fully choose to warn so that all members may speak freely about dark topics. It may help to look at the tags for [ Descent Into Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887096/) and [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115/) by [DreamsofSpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofSpike), and my own alternate ending to Repo, [ Invalidations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022410/), before joining to be sure you are comfortable with the content our server regularly discusses and celebrates. 


End file.
